El trato
by MrRayney
Summary: Durante una charla amigable entre ellos dos, Chico Bestia le propone un trato a Raven y esta acepta ¿Cuál fue este trato y como afectara su relación?


_**Momentary Lapse**_

_**Escrito por Kat097**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Sin lugar a dudas adoro los One-Shot de esta autora pues realmente disfruto de traducirlas, aquí les traigo uno de mis One-Shot favoritos, espero lo disfruten.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

_**El trato**_

Raven podía escuchar sus risas.

Azar, ella odiaba las risas.

Ella sabía de quienes se trataban. Robin y Starfire estaban en la cocina, abrazándose, besándose…y riendo.

Ella levanto su vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Cyborg estaba demasiado ocupado con el nuevo videojuego que había comprado, en cambio cuando vio a Chico Bestia que estaba viendo a la pareja de novios…parecía irritado.

Eso era algo bastante inusual. ¿Chico Bestia estaba irritado? Por lo general, él nunca es así.

Esto llamo la atención de Raven. Él le hizo un pequeño gesto a la pareja y frunció el ceño. Raven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

— ¡Novio Robin, estoy tratando de cocinar!— exclamo Starfire. Pero no estaba haciendo nada para quitarse al chico maravilla de encima, quien seguía besándole el cuello.

Raven cerró su libro, al mismo tiempo que Chico Bestia quien había estado leyendo alguno de sus comics.

—Voy a la azotea— aviso Raven. Estaba segura que si seguían así de melosos, explotaría con todo y la torre.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?— pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Como quieras— fue la única respuesta de Raven.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando llegaron. Raven se sentó en posición de loto, mientras sostenía en sus manos el libro que había estado leyendo. Chico Bestia yacía boca abajo, leyendo el comic que la empalagosa pareja no le había dejado disfrutar en paz.

—Estoy feliz de que estén juntos, pero ya están comenzando a volverme loco— comento Chico Bestia a lo cual Raven asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Creo que es el momento de decir aquella frase tan conocida de "Consíganse una habitación"—

—Así es…—

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Chico Bestia volvió a hablar.

—Y son tan lindos—

—Asquerosamente lindos— añadió Raven.

Esto era bastante extraño. Raven estaba de acuerdo con Chico Bestia en algo. Ellos estaban teniendo una conversación sin tener que amenazarse uno al otro. Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Quiero decir, es como si nos estuvieran restregando a la cara que se tienen uno al otro y nosotros seguimos solos— explico Chico Bestia con algo de tristeza.

—No lo hacen a propósito. Tan solo están absortos en su propia felicidad—

—Lo se…es solo que, siento que todos vamos a morir solos y amargados— añadió Chico Bestia rascándose la cabeza.

—Posiblemente — fue la única respuesta de la empática.

Chico Bestia guardo un minuto de silencio y observo fijamente a Raven.

— ¿Qué me ves?— pregunto ella algo molesta.

—Bueno…nadie quiere estar solo toda su vida— contesto Chico Bestia.

—Tienes razón…nadie quiere estarlo— respondió Raven estando de acuerdo de nuevo.

—Así que…vamos a hacer un trato. Cuando tengamos 35 y si ninguno de los dos nos hemos casado aun…tú y yo nos casaremos—

Ella lo miro fijamente a sus ojos esmeraldas, espero que se tratara de una broma…pero aquellos ojos tan solo mostraban inocencia y honestidad.

—Te das cuenta que es bastante improbable que vivamos hasta los 35 años. Debido a nuestro estilo de vida…—

—Lo sé, lo se…pero si llegáramos a…—

—Solamente si llegamos a esa edad…además de haber madurado y no haberme enviado a un manicomio gracias a ti…entonces sí, me casare contigo—

Ella no estaba segura de porque había aceptado. Tal vez solo era porque había perdido la razón por un momento o…quizás en lo más profundo de su ser, ella deseaba eso. Chico Bestia tan solo sonrió ante su respuesta.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, Rae—

—No me llames así— fue su única respuesta, mientras se disponía a retomar su lectura.

Pasaron los años. Aun no había cumplido los 35, pero estaban cerca de cumplir los 24. Finalmente solamente eran conocidos como los Titanes. Debido a que a los 24 uno ya no es adolecente.

Starfire y Robin seguían saliendo, Cyborg había conocido a una chica rubia llamada Sarah con quien mantenía una buena relación y Raven finalmente había aceptado tener una cita con un chico que había conocido en su cafetería favorito, aunque solo lo había hecho para que dejara de molestarla, pues en opinión de Raven, el tipo era como una patada en el trasero.

¿Y dónde estaba Chico Bestia?

En la torre, leyendo comics.

Porque hay algunas cosas que con el paso del tiempo no cambian.

Chico Bestia levanto la vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y Raven entro por ella. La hechicera rápidamente fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar su té.

— ¿Fue tan malo?—

—Me llevo al zoológico—

Chico Bestia sabía que eso había sido bastante estúpido. Ver animales lindos no era algo que Raven disfrutaba hacer un fin de semana.

— ¿Entonces no tendrán segunda cita?—pregunto el mutante de forma burlona

—Ni siquiera quería tener una primera— contesto Raven quien se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que la hechicera volvió a hablar.

—Te das cuenta que dentro de diez años seguiremos igual. Tu leyendo esos comics y yo bebiendo mi té de hierbas. Vamos a morir como unos viejos cascarrabias— explico Raven.

—No creo que sea tan malo— contesto él en voz baja.

Raven le frunció el ceño. No habían cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Claro que Chico Bestia había madurado un poco y se llevaban mucho mejor que antes, la hechicera ya no le gritaba tanto y Chico Bestia respetaba un poco más su espacio personal. Realmente disfrutaban mutuamente su compañía.

Chico Bestia cerro su comic y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

—De todos modos ¿Ya lo has olvidado?—

— ¿Olvidar que?— pregunto Raven algo confundida.

—La promesa que hicimos hace unos años…cuando cumpliéramos 35 y si ninguno de los dos estaba casado…entonces me casaría contigo—

— ¿Eh?...Ah…si, ya lo recuerdo— contesto Raven algo sorprendida.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de la hechicera y Chico Bestia se sonrojo un poco.

—Genial…solo quería asegurarme de que aún lo recordabas—

—No te preocupes, intentare no olvidarlo—

Chico Bestia volvió a tomar su comic y reanudar su lectura. Raven le dio un sorbo a su té, sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada de su compañero de equipo. Para su desgracia, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿Qué te pasa—

—Nada— respondió rápidamente Raven.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia no le creyó.

—Si te pasa algo—

—No, no me pasa nada—

— ¡Claro que sí! Te estas mordiendo tu labio inferior. Siempre que te pasa algo malo, te muerdes el labio inferior—

Raven entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad, si se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella dejo de hacer esto y volvió a hablar:

—No es nada, tal vez fue solo por el té—

—Se trata de la promesa ¿Verdad?— pregunto Chico Bestia a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Raven tan solo asintió con la cabeza algo ruborizada.

—Si—

— ¿Que tienes en mente?—

— ¿Crees que podamos cambiar la fecha?— pregunto ella.

Chico Bestia tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay problema… ¿Qué tal para cuando cumplamos 25?—

—Está bien…aunque tú ya tienes 25— señalo Raven.

Chico Bestia simplemente volvió a asentir, solo que esta vez con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?—

—Um…en seis días— respondió Raven algo nerviosa.

La sonrisa del mutante tan solo se amplió ante esa respuesta.

—Es solo que… ¿Por qué esperar? Quiero decir, si vamos a terminar juntos, mejor que sea más pronto que tarde—

—Por muy extraño que suene…creo que tienes razón, para que esperar— respondió Raven tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

—Muy bien…así que, entonces si en seis días aún estamos solteros...nos casaremos— explico Chico Bestia.

—De acuerdo— asintió Raven.

—Bien—

—Bien—

Entonces el silencio reino en la sala.

Chico Bestia miro a Raven y ella lo miro a él. Chico Bestia comenzó a rascarse la nuca y le hechicera comenzó a toser.

El silencio siguió reinando a su alrededor.

Chico Bestia comenzó a aclararse la garganta y Raven se mordió ligeramente la lengua.

…Y entonces:

— ¡Esta bien, ya es suficiente!— exclamo Raven y antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera reaccionar, ella comenzó a besarlo.

Su taza de té cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando el líquido caliente sobre la alfombra.

Tras unos segundos, Raven se apartó.

— ¿En realidad es necesario esperar hasta que se cumplan los seis días?— pregunto ella.

Chico Bestia aun impactado, negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no veo ningún problema—

—Muy bien, así que…vamos a hacerlo…—

—Si…por supuesto—

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y de nuevo comenzaron a besarse con pasión.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute traduciéndolo para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, no se olviden de comentar pues saber sus opiniones es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante.


End file.
